Majora's Mask: Good Guys Vs Bad Guys
by Boolock the Botanist
Summary: Majora isn't happy with how things turned out. Majora wants to beat the Happy Mask Salesman at his own time travelling game. And a regular kid from earth is Majora's secret weapon. Scales will be tipped and tables will be turned. But through it all, Link will remain just as quiet as ever. (Formerly known as Majora's Mask: Rewind.) *The title is a reference to an in-game quote*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Only the Beginning

* * *

Hello. My name is Hershel Wile. I'm a sixteen year old boy living in New Jersey. This is the story of my adventure in a world that I thought was only fiction.

It started on an ordinary summer day. I woke up late and was promptly yelled at by my mother and told that I should be getting in to bed earlier than two o'clock. I promised her that I would even though I never planned to follow through with that promise.

I got out of bed, walked down the stairs, ate some breakfast and began my normal schedule of playing video games…until my mom confiscated my consoles.

I yelled at her, she yelled at me. Eventually though, she left, taking the consoles with her and I locked myself in my room. I decided my best course of action at this point was to write some Fanfiction. I began writing a _Legend of Zelda_. I had been itching to write one for quite some time, but I hadn't been able to find the right storyline for it, but now I had and I was excited to write it.

It wasn't long before my anger towards my mother had drained and I was enjoying writing while listening to music.

Hours later, I felt my stomach growl and realized it was almost seven o'clock, and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I paused my music and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

As I was rummaging through the pantry, I glanced out the window at my pool and noticed my little brother had found his way into the deep end and was struggling to stay above the water.

As I ran outside, my first thought was 'How did he get into the pool?' followed by 'Who was supposed to be watching him?', but it didn't matter right now.

I made it to the poolside and quickly noticed he was now at the bottom of the deep end, just now losing consciousness. I jumped into the water without hesitation and swam to the bottom. It was a good eight or nine feet deep and I was losing air fast.

I got to the bottom and grabbed my brother, I began pulling him up, but I was by no means an athletic person. I started to struggle. I was running out of air, and I could only imagine how much water must be in my brother's lungs by this point.

I was losing consciousness now, I pushed my brother up above me and he broke the surface. He was coughing now, spitting up water. He realized where he was and grabbed onto the ladder that was now next to him.

I was sinking, there was nothing I could do, my vision was tunneling…and then I went unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in a room that seemed to be painted with every color in existence. I blinked a few more times to make sure I was seeing correctly, and it seemed I was.

I tried standing up, only to find that my legs weren't working properly.

"Hee hee ha. Take it easy, you did just die after all."

I scanned the room as best I could from my position on the floor. I could slightly see something on the other side off the room, but I couldn't make out what it was.

I tried to get up once again, and I fell down, once again.

"Hee hee ha. Let me help you."

All of a sudden, I was being hoisted up like a puppet on strings. Once I was brought up to a standing position, I brought my head up to see who had been talking to me.

My eyes went wide when I saw who it was. Standing before me, was none other than Majora from _Majora's Mask_, either that or some really good cosplayer. And now that I got to looking at it, I was in the room where the final boss fight takes place.

"It looks like you've finally realized where you are." Majora said.

"I…uh…What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, let me put it simply. You died, and before you went on to the afterlife, I snagged you and brought you here."

"But, why?"

"Because you know everything there is to know about the 'game' _Majora's Mask_. And thus you would make an invaluable asset."

"What do you mean by 'game'?" I asked, still bewildered.

"The events of that game are not fiction, they are true. And they have already happened."

"Wait, but if they've already happened, then shouldn't you be dead?"

"Oh, heavens, no. Did Link kill Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold? No, he merely wounded them enough to make them retreat into their remains. I did the same; in fact, I'm still trapped inside my remains. This room and my body are nothing more than illusions I've made for your benefit."

"Oh…so, why am I an invaluable asset if those events already happened?"

"Because I've gathered enough power to do one of two things. A: Break free of the restraints the mask salesman placed upon me. Or, B: Send you back to before the events that took place in Termina. And I see that as a more fruitful endeavor to send you back, because that way, I can get the upper hand."

Majora stared at me, trying to gauge my thoughts. On the outside, I was pretending to mull over what Majora had told me. But on the inside, I was completely freaking out. I had just learned that the worlds contained within the _Legend of Zelda_ games were real, and that the adventures Link had gone through were real too. And to add to that, I might get to have an adventure of my own.

Majora smiled.

"Well, it seems that you're quite excited for this. But let me ask you: how do you feel about being the villain?" Majora asked.

"Um, I'm okay with it I guess." I said.

But again, I was super psyched. I had always fantasized about being the villain. 'Cause I mean, come on. Everyone knows that the villain is cooler.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell you're excited about that too. You have to be completely honest with me." Majora snarled. "So, since you seem to be soo happy about this arrangement, I'm gonna have to institute a few restrictions. First off, you're going to be mute, and I don't mean mute like Link is, because he's just quiet. I mean that you physically will not be able to talk, or make noise.

"Second, I'm going to fit you with a mask so that no one will be able to see your face. But in return, you can choose your own weapon." Majora finished.

I thought it over for a minute. A sword would be really cool, but it's really over done. An axe would be okay, but I've never liked them much. Wait, I know what weapon I'm getting.

"I think I'll take a scythe." I told Majora.

"Interesting choice. Very well then, a scythe you shall have." Majora said with a smile.

"Um, if I may. What, exactly, is my mission?" I asked.

"To prevent Link from accomplishing his goal of stopping me, even if it means killing him." Majora said. "And you know what? I'm feeling generous, so I'll make you a promise. When you stop Link from saving the land and everything is crushed by the moon, I'll allow you to be the ruler of the land."

Even more incentive. This day keeps getting better and better.

"Now, if you don't have any other questions, I'll send you back."

Without waiting for a response Majora started to perform some kind of ritual and I started to feel sleepy all of a sudden.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally got around to starting a Legend of Zelda Fanfic.**

**Tell me what you think of this first chapter through either PM or review.**

**Please give me any and all ideas for a new title, because I don't feel satisfied with this one but it's all I could come up with.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Clock Town

* * *

I awoke in a strange place, once again, to the sight of my reflection. But something was wrong with it, it wasn't my face. What I saw was a stark white face with no features except for eye holes. I started to panic before remembering my meeting with Majora.

'_I'm going to fit you with a mask so that no one will be able to see your face'_

I reached my hands up to my head to feel the mask. It was far different from any mask I had ever seen. It reached all the way around my head and down to the bottom of my neck. Fortunately, it didn't cover the top of my head, so I at least had access to my hair. But now that I got to looking at my hair, I noticed it was no longer its original color, it was now stark white, just like my mask.

I now realized that I didn't even know where I was. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. It was dark. I could hear the sound of gears grinding. I had seen my reflection in a man-made river that was running through the floor. The walls and floor were made of bricks that were very old, judging by the amount of moss growing.

I assumed I must be in the bottom area of the Clock Tower, but it looked far different from how it did in the game. In general, it was exactly the same as I remembered, but the transition from N64 graphics to reality was astounding.

I took another look at my reflection, this time taking in my whole appearance. To my surprise, I was wearing an outfit from my world. I was in all white dress clothes with a white tailcoat, and sitting on the floor next to me was a white top hat. I put on the hat and instantly felt completely awesome. Whether I was or not was an entirely different matter.

I still couldn't believe I was actually here, in my favorite Zelda game of all time. And that I was working for one of the three greatest Zelda villains, at least, in my opinion.

And that was when it really hit me; I had actually talked to Majora. And then I realized I hadn't asked if it was male or female. I had the chance to settle an age old debate, but I hadn't asked the question.

Gah, whatever. I'll probably talk to it again later. For now though, I needed to get on with my assigned quest.

Let's review what's happened so far: I drowned in my own swimming pool. I was brought to this world by none other than Majora. And I had a permanent mask on my face.

Well, things could be far worse.

I walked up the ramps and towards the exit of the Clock Tower.

"You've met with a terrible fa—Oh, I beg your pardon, I was expecting someone else."

I turned around to find the Happy Mask Salesman. Complete with huge backpack and creepy smile.

He sized me up for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, it appears that you have met with a terrible fate as well. If it's not too much trouble, could you tell me where you got that mask? I've never seen one quite like it."

I quickly thought of a lie and tried to tell it to him…but my voice wouldn't come out. That's when I remembered the other part of Majora's restriction.

'_You will physically not be able to talk'_

Right, well. This adventure is going to be significantly more difficult than I had originally thought.

But, what can I do? I can't even mouth words to him. If I had a paper and pencil, then I could do something. But, I don't have any way to communicate.

I tried miming to him that I couldn't talk, but I wasn't sure if he got it or not. I assume he did, because the whole time, he had this amused smile on his face.

I finished my miming and waited for him to say something. He just continued to stare at me with that eternal grin.

_Bah, I've had enough of him. I don't have to explain anything to him, why was I trying anyway? He's my enemy._

I turned towards the doors once more and pushed them open. As I was leaving, I heard the Salesman mumbling to himself. I ignored it and continued.

I walked through the doorway and instantly cringed. Mask or not, bright sunlight was crippling after being in the dark. I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted.

I had no words for what I saw. A real life Clock Town. It was so beautiful that I was sure I was going to cry. But being the man I was, I held back the tears.

It was all here; the construction project in front of the Clock Tower, the deku flower next to the pool of water, and even the annoying dog.

I ran to East Clock Town and was amazed all over again. I could see the mayor's house, the treasure chest minigame shop, the shooting gallery, the stock pot inn. But most important of all, the milk bar was here. I'd have to get a membership later.

Rushing over to West Clock Town, I found the bomb shop, the curiosity shop, the trading post, and the time traveling banker.

In North Clock Town it was the same. The great fairy's fountain, the slide that had no ladder, the bomber kid trying to pop the balloon, and…..Tingle. The man was even more hideous in real life. Mental note to buy maps from someone else.

Since everything was exactly as I remembered it, I was totally going to exploit each and every secret,

First things first, gotta get a room at the stock pot inn.

I didn't know what time it was, but I should be able to get the key to the knife chamber. I ran as fast I could to the inn and burst open the door. Everyone inside looked towards me with surprise on their faces.

Realizing that I was the center of attention, I tried to play it off as a mistake by closing the door gently. I kept my head down and walked over to the front desk. I stared at Anju, hoping she would ask the question without me having to do anything. She stared back awkwardly for a while.

"Do you..um..have a reservation?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, good." She said, relieved. "Um...what name is your reservation under?"

Oh boy, this was going to be difficult. I grabbed a blank piece of paper and a feather pen from the desk. I was halfway through writing my name when I remembered that the reservation would be under Link's name. I scribbled out my name and wrote down Link's. I handed the paper to Anju.

She looked at the name on the paper, and then checked the guest book.

"Okay, Mr. Link. You'll be in the knife chamber on the second floor. Have a nice day!"

She handed me the key and I gave her a nod. I walked up the stairs and into 'my' room. The giant chest was there, just like in the game. I opened it to find exactly what I was expecting; a silver rupee.

_Hah, suck it, Link. I got your money and your room. The first part of my master plan is complete: making Link an impoverished hobo. Things can only get better from here…right?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter, but since when does my opinion matter? It's you guy's opinions that matter, so tell me what you thought through either review or PM.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Observatory

* * *

_East Clock Town_

* * *

The bed at the inn was likely the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. I felt like a baby swaddled in a cocoon of comfort and safety. The only problem was that I had no pajamas, and besides that, I found that I was unable to take my clothes off anyway. They were stuck to me with some kind of magic, I couldn't even take my hat off! I could move it a few inches from head, but no farther than that. I was forced to sleep with my hat, mask and the rest of my outfit on.

Suffice it to say that for as comfortable as the bed was, I didn't sleep well. But now was not the time to be feeling sorry for myself. Right now, I needed to run a few errands.

I jumped up from the bed and ran out the door, locking it and slipping the key into my pocket on the way out.

I dashed down the stairs and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

_Let's see, my first stop should be at the milk bar, just on the other side of the stairs from the inn._

I took the few steps necessary and entered the bar. It was just as I had remembered it from the game.

I walked down the stairs and took a seat at the counter.

"Excuse me, sir. We're closed right now. If you have a membership, you can come back at ten tonight." Mr. Barten said.

"_I'd like to become a member."_ Is what I tried to say.

_Drat, no voice. Why do I keep forgetting that?_

I looked around for something I could use to communicate. There was a pile of napkins on the far end of the counter, but I had no writing instrument with which to write my message.

I let out a silent sigh.

_Looks like I'll have to run my other errands first._

I walked sadly out of the milk bar, enjoying its cheery music for a few more seconds before exiting.

I continued on to my next destination with my head downcast. The next stop was at the astral observatory, I was going to try and get the moon's tear before Link could.

I made my way up the stairs next to the milk bar and walked over to the kid blocking the way to the secret entrance to the observatory. As soon as I got near him, he put his arms out to block me.

"No big kids or adults allowed. Jim's orders." He said.

_Well good, if I'm considered a big kid, then I won't even be able to get the password from Jim. How else can I get into the observatory? Surely there's another way._

_I guess my best bet is to go check the fence around the observatory itself. Hopefully there'll be a hole in the fence or something._

I gave the kid a glare, not that he could see it, and walked to the nearest town exit.

"Halt!"

_If I keep getting stopped like this, I'm never going to be able to do anything._

"It is dangerous to go outside the city walls without a weapon."

_Right, they're not going to let me out unless I have a weapon. So where's that scythe Majora promised me? Maybe I can just pull it out of my back pocket like Link does with all of his stuff._

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out….nothing.

_**Think 'Iron Knuckle'. **_A voice said.

More than a little spooked by the random appearance of a voice in my head, I started thinking of the Iron Knuckles…But that doesn't really help me, all the Iron Knuckles already had their weapons in hand…except for Nabooru in _Ocarina of Time_. She snapped her fingers to make her weapon appear.

_Oh my gosh. If this works, I will be so happy._

I snapped my fingers, and lo and behold, a scythe appeared. Unfortunately, it didn't automatically appear in both of my hands, which resulted in me dropping it and looking like a fool. I picked up as fast as I could and showed the guard.

"It seems you have acquired a weapon through…questionable means. But I am required to let you pass as long as you have a weapon. Have a good day."

I tipped my hat to the guard and exited through the east gate.

* * *

_Termina Field_

* * *

Oh, Termina. You were beautiful in the game, but I never imagined you could look this good. Even with a terrifying moon hanging overhead, you still looked fantastic. In fact, the moon makes the whole picture look even better. The only thing marring this view was the green and pink ChuChus. They were horrifying! Nothing but piles of slime with creepy grinning faces!

_It's okay, they don't see me. Just find the observatory, get in, get the moon's tear, and get back to Clock Town._

I could see the observatory off to my right, but there were ChuChus in the way.

_If I just sneak along the wall, maybe they won't see me._

I went forward with my plan. I crept along the wall of the city, hoping they wouldn't see me. But, as per my luck, they saw me.

I started to jog to keep ahead of them, but I was soon running. Unlike in the game, those things could run—er hop like the devil. I didn't even know where I was going at this point I was just trying to stay away from the ChuChus.

I could see a short fence coming up. I leapt over it and kept running, only to run into a wall. I was knocked to the ground and fear immediately gripped me. The ChuChus were going to get me now. I covered my face and prepared for the worst as I heard them getting closer…but they never came. I could still hear them, but they weren't attacking me.

I looked up and saw them on the other side of the fence I had jumped over. They couldn't get over it.

I took a deep breath and gathered myself. I stood up and turned away from the ChuChus.

Judging from the building in front of me, I had hopped over the observatory fence. Come to think of it, the fence was really short, and Link totally could have climbed over it, the game just wouldn't let you.

_Note to self: Stupid game rules don't apply here._

I entered the observatory, feeling quite proud of myself.

* * *

_Astral Observatory_

* * *

Inside, I found Shikashi peering through his telescope. The whole inside of the observatory looked exactly like it did in the game, which ended up making me wonder if I was high.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Good afternoon Mr….uh..I'm afraid I don't know your name, and come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you around town. If you don't mind my asking, where are you from?"

_Well, this'll be another wonderful encounter. I didn't think it would be this hard to communicate without talking. Gaaah, I really need to think of a good way to communicate._

"Is something the matter, good sir? You've been silent for a while. Did I say something to offend you?"

I shook my head wildly to let him know that that wasn't it.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

I thought for a minute before pointing to my throat.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?"

I nodded.

"Do you need a neck massage?"

_Gaaaaahh…This was going to take a while._

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave review telling me what you liked about this chapter and what you didn't. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Useful Gift

* * *

_Astral Observatory_

* * *

After hours and hours of playing charades with the old astronomer, he managed to catch onto the fact that I was mute.

"Hm, you must be in quite a predicament if you are mute. Tell me, how long have you been in Termina?" He asked.

I held up on finger.

"One year?"

I shook my head.

"One month?"

Another shake.

"One day?!"

I nodded.

"Goodness, you're quite new here, aren't you? You seem to have been just fine up to this point, but you won't get far without your words. Hmmm….Oh, I might have just the thing. Please, follow me."

He motioned for me to follow him as he made his way down the stairs nearby. I wondered for a moment what he could have that could help me before following him down the multicolored stairs.

As we descended farther and farther, the walls turned from the magnificent walls of the observatory to mossy, stone walls befitting that of a sewer.

Eventually we came to the bottom of the stairs, where at there was a small storage room containing a chicken, a scarecrow, and various boxes and pots. Shikashi walked over to a medium sized box and began to dig through it. While he did so, I walked over to look at the scarecrow, good old stylin' scarecrow. I expected him to jump to life and start dancing, but he didn't. Maybe he only did that when Link was around.

"Ah, here they are." Shikashi announced.

He pulled some things out of the box and brought them over to for me to see. In his hands, he held a stack of paper, a feather pen, and an inkwell.

"Here, these will do you more good than they'll ever do for me." He said.

He handed me the objects with a kind smile.

_Wow, without any thought about himself, he found a solution for my problem. And my job is to make sure the moon crashes and all these people die…I'm not sure I feel up to this anymore…_

I accepted his gift with a small nod. He smiled wider.

"There you go, now you'll have a way to communicate with people everywhere you go. And you won't have to play charades for hours either." He said.

I was about to thank him when I was reminded of my lack of speech.

I made my way to a box and set my things down atop it. I laid aside a single sheet of paper and opened the inkwell. I dipped my pen in the ink and began writing out my thank you note.

_**I'd like to thank you for your gift and ask you a question. Has a young Deku dressed in green already passed through here?**_

I handed to note to Shikashi. He read it through and looked back up at me.

"You are welcome. And yes, a friend of the bombers that came by was dressed in green. He took a look through the telescope, there was a loud noise outside and he promptly ran out to see what it was. When he came back in, he ran right passed me and down the stairs without even a 'Goodbye'. I tell you, those bombers and their friends are quite unruly."

He seemed to become lost in thought after that. I wrote out another note.

_**Thank you again. I'm afraid I must leave now, I have business to attend to in Clock Town, and I must get there immediately. Goodbye.**_

I gave the paper to Shikashi. I waited for him to read it before I tipped my hat and started up the stairs.

"Good luck with your business. And be careful out there." He called after me. "Hmm, I suppose if he was going to town, I could have sent him through the sewers. Oh, well."

* * *

_Termina Field_

* * *

As soon as I stepped outside, I remembered my encounter with the ChuChus. If I was to survive in this world, I would need to try fighting instead of running. I had a scythe in my hand last time, and I still ran like a coward. That's it, I was going to practice standing my ground and fighting while I made my way to the swamp.

I snapped my fingers and my scythe appeared in my hands. I had managed to properly position my hands to catch it as soon as it appeared.

_Awesome._

I hopped the fence and spotted my first target. There was a Deku Baba sitting in the grass, just waiting for me. I approached it slowly, my scythe clutched tightly in my hands. Once I was within a few feet of it, it lunged toward me with no warning. I stumbled back and fell down, the Deku Baba still snapping at me.

To be completely honest, they were much more terrifying in person, as seemed to be the case with every monster in this world.

I placed the scythe in my hands and approached the monster once more. It stared me down, snapping its jaws all the while.

I took a couple of steps forward, causing the Deku Baba to lunge once again. Resisting the urge to move back, I swung my scythe down as hard as I could, only managing to get the tip stuck in the ground, leaving the monster unscathed.

_Right. A scythe can't be wielded the same way an axe or a sword can. A scythe has to be swung up, to the side, or diagonally, never down._

I stepped forward, the Deku Baba lunged, and I managed to hook the scythe underneath it. I pulled it up as hard as I could and was surprised by just how tough the creature was. For how thin its stalk was, it was amazingly hard to cut through.

I pulled harder and finally managed to slice through it. It wasn't what I would call a clean cut, but it got the job done. Just as I was starting to relax, a single green rupee popped out of the Deku Baba's stump, just like in the game.

I picked up the rupee and inspected it. Apparently, some game rules did apply here.

_Note to self: When I get back to town, I must acquire a wallet._

I stuffed the rupee in my pocket and continued towards town.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's been a while. My only excuse is that I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer.**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please tell me what you thought of it through either PM or review.**

**And as always; Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Cowardice

* * *

_Clock Town_

* * *

I made it back to Clock Town, but despite my goal of acquiring a wallet, I realized that I had no idea where to buy one. I guess I could get one from the banker, but in order to do so, I would need to store two hundred rupees in the bank and without a wallet, I could only carry around three rupees in each pocket. Now I'm no mathematician, but I'm pretty sure that that would take a long time.

Gah! Whatever, I'll figure out the wallet situation later. For now, I should find out what Link is up to.

Shikashi said that he'd already come by the observatory, so he no doubt had the Moon's Tear. So the best course of action would be to check if he already got the title deed for the Deku flower.

I ran to South Clock Town and made my way to the flower.

…Nothing was happening when I got close to the flower. There was no annoying Deku salesman flying over to tell me it was private property. Did that mean that Link already got the deed, or was it just that the salesman knew I wouldn't be able to use the flower so he chose to ignore me?

Man, sometimes game mechanics not happening in reality makes things difficult.

I sat down next to the flower and waited for either Link or the Deku salesman to come by.

* * *

Hours passed and the sun was going down. I had sat next to this flower for an entire day, and nothing happened. I didn't even see Link come scurrying through South Clock Town.

I decided to cut my losses and go back to my room at the inn.

I stood up, cracked my neck, and started walking.

When I got to the inn, the windows were dark and the door was locked. I fished around in my pockets for my room key for a while before finally finding it. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

Passing the vacant front desk, I climbed the stairs and entered my room.

Today had been a total waste of time. Aside from visiting Shikashi at the observatory and getting that gift from him, the whole day had been spent sitting next to a giant flower.

Grrr. I was so frustrated, and I couldn't even express it properly! The best I could do was punch a wall, but if I damaged it in any way, then the inn would make me pay for it, and seeing as I have no money, I would get kicked out.

All I could do was lie down on my bed and hope that tomorrow was a better day.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Guru-Guru playing the song of storms in the next room over.

I sat up and tried to rub my eyes before remembering that there was a mask on my face.

Frustrated once again, I left my room and started down the stairs.

All at once, I saw one of the Rosa sisters running up the stairs. But there was something wrong, she was moving far faster than anyone possibly could, especially considering she wasn't taking long strides like one normally would when running. In fact, her feet were moving the same way they did when she was walking, they were just going faster.

I exited the inn and found that everyone else was moving in the same irregular way.

What was going on?

And then it hit me. Link must be using the scarecrow at the trading post to skip time in order to get to the night of the third day.

I looked up and sure enough, the sun was moving unusually fast across the sky.

I ran as fast as I could across East Clock Town, through South Clock Town, and into West Clock Town. All the while, making sure that time was still going fast.

I got to the trading post just in time to see the sun go down for the second time since I woke up. As it did, time started to slow back down to its regular flow.

The door opened and Deku Link came walking out.

Evidently, he wasn't looking where he was going, because he ran right in to my legs.

He stumbled back and landed on his behind. Shaking his head, he stood back up and stared up at me.

I stared back.

For what seemed like forever, we stood there, just staring at each other.

Link was no doubt wondering who I was and why I was staring at him.

I was simply in awe. Standing in front of me was one of my favorite video game characters of all time.

The thought kept occurring to me to summon my scythe and kill him. But I was still in too much shock and awe to do so.

Eventually, he got tired of the staring and began walking away.

Wait. I couldn't let him just leave. I had a job to do…but…how could I kill Link? How could let the moon fall and destroy Termina? I haven't even really talked to the people here, but after playing _Majora's Mask_, I know all about them and their problems. And Shikashi was even nice enough to give me something to help me with my speech problem without getting anything in return.

I…I couldn't bring myself to do it. I merely watched as Link walked away, most likely to climb the clock tower and get his ocarina back.

I felt…odd. I felt cowardly for not completing my mission when I had the chance, but I also felt proud of myself for letting Link walk away peacefully.

I went back to my room at the inn and contemplated what to do next.

I had already proven that I was a coward and that I couldn't bring myself to kill Link. So what else could I do?

The more I thought about my situation, the more I realized that Majora probably wouldn't be very forgiving. And as that thought grew, I became angry.

What was I supposed to do? If I killed Link, the moon would fall and Termina would be destroyed. But since I hadn't, I would be punished by Majora. It was a lose-lose situation.

Now I was really mad, I needed to vent my anger.

I left the inn, and was about to make my way to Termina Field to fight some monsters, when something caught my eye.

The Milk Bar!

I had forgotten all about getting a membership there. Hmm, I suppose I could blow off some steam there.

* * *

_Milk Bar_

* * *

I entered the Milk Bar and was instantly hit by the smell of milk and the sound of that nostalgic music.

I sauntered over to the counter and took a seat.

I pulled the things Shikashi had given me out of my pocket and uncorked the inkwell. I dipped the feather pen in the ink and began to write…but what do I write? I guess I should ask him for a membership?

I wrote on the paper and handed it to Mr. Barten.

_I'm interested in getting a membership here. How do I do that?_

"All you have to do is fill out this form." He said.

He handed me a paper with various spaces for information to be written down.

_**Name_**_

_**Home Address_**_

_**Age_**_

_**Mailing Address_**_

_**Place of Work_**_

_**Employer_**_

Let's see. My name is Hershel Wile. I guess my home address is the inn. I'm sixteen. Mailing address? Who has a mailing address that's different from their home address? Whatever. Place of work? I don't exactly have one. My employer would technically be Majora, but there's no way I'm putting that down, so I'll just leave it blank.

I handed the form back to Mr. Barten. He inspected it for a moment before speaking.

"So, you live at the Stock Pot Inn?"

I nodded.

"Hm, I suppose you're just visiting for the festival then. And you don't have a job?"

I nodded again.

"If you need a job, you should probably go see the mayor about that." He said. "But anyway, here's your membership card."

He handed me a small card with a picture of something that seemed to be a cross between a cow and a bottle of milk. On the back were the words 'Milk Bar membership card'. It wasn't very fancy, but it didn't matter to me. I put the card in my pocket and pointed to a bottle of milk on the shelf behind him.

"Regular milk? That'll be twenty rupees."

He held out his hand for the money. I started digging through my pockets, even though I knew I didn't have twenty rupees.

Mr. Barten raised an eyebrow and retracted his hand.

"Would you like to open a tab?"

I nodded gratefully.

He handed me the bottle of milk and I instantly brought it up to my mouth...except there was a mask in my way.

I set the bottle down and scribbled out a note.

_Do you have a straw and a small funnel?_

"Um, yeah. I would recommend just removing your mask. But if you really want a straw and funnel.."

I nodded.

Mr. Barten shrugged his shoulders and opened a few drawers behind the counter. From them, he retrieved a straw and a small funnel.

It was difficult, but I managed to get the straw through one of the eye holes of my mask and into my mouth. I put the funnel in the top of the straw and started pouring milk into it.

_Gulp...gulp...gu-_

I stopped drinking. I was feeling a little woozy all of a sudden. I scribbled something down on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter.

_Is this milk alcoholic?_

"Of course not!" Mr. Barten said, outraged. "Our milk goes straight from the cow into the bottle!"

Huh, cows must produce milk differently here. Well, as long as it's not alcoholic, I might as well drink it. I downed the rest of the bottle and instantly wished I hadn't. The wooziness got even worse.

My best course of action now was to try and make it back to my room. I stumbled up the stairs of the milk bar, all the while, a skull splitting headache was forming.

I could hear Mr. Barten saying something, but it was all fuzzy. I couldn't understand him.

At some point I must have made it to the door, because I was outside now. My headache had gone down, but everything was still a bit blurry.

I looked up at the sky and saw two things: Fireworks and the moon looking at me angrily.

What are you looking at, moon? Why are you so angry? I'm the one that has a serious problem right now. Majora's probably gonna kill me the next we meet.

Now the moon looked like it was smiling at me.

Oh! So now you're laughing at me? Well I never liked you either…Why aren't you saying anything, moon? Are you to important to talk to the likes of me?...Forget you too! I don't need you to talk to me to make me feel better…I'll just...take a nap…right here….Zzzzzzz…

* * *

Suddenly, I was back in Majora's multicolored room. And Majora was right in front of me.

"Feeling okay there? I was worried about you."

Judging from its tone of voice, I could tell it was anything but worried.

I searched my pockets for my pen and ink, but came up with nothing.

"Oh, this is what you might call a dream, so you can talk here." It said with a smile.

"Ahem. First question: What the HECK was in that milk?!" I asked.

"Hee hee, nothing, it's just milk. But it does seem to have a effect similar to alcohol on those not from this world." It started giggling. "Oh, and before I forget. Why didn't you kill Link when you had the chance?"

Its voice was a little too silky-sweet.

"I, um, I…I couldn't bring myself to kill Link, I mean, I've been helping him in every Zelda game I've ever played since I was five. I have kind of an emotional attachment." I looked down, slightly ashamed.

Majora sighed.

"I suppose that's excusable. But I hope you realize that this is going to make it even harder to kill him. You're going to have to get over your 'emotional attachment'; otherwise he'll kill you in an instant, now that he's back to his original self."

"….I understand…."

"Good! Now, you're about to wake up, but before you go, I'll give you a couple of tips. One: Practice with your weapon, you'll need all the training you can get. Two: You can store other things in the same place where you store your scythe…hmm…Oh! And one last thing: The more you drink the milk, the more you'll get used to it. So, have fun!"

Wow, since when did Majora become this helpful…and merciful? Not like I'm complaining though.

Huh, everything is getting kinda blurry and hazy.

"Looks like your body is starting to wake up. Buh bye!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Don't I just update soooo consistently? I'm just the best at updating my stories, don't you agree? (I hope you can all see the sarcasm) In all honesty, I just got lazy. And then when I got out of my lazy slump, I was diagnosed with Writer's Block, I'm sure you've all heard of it. But I got back to my stories and here I am.**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I can improve upon.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**PM me if you have any questions or ideas that you'd like to discuss in private.**

**And as always; Thanks for Reading!**

**Edit: Made it so that Hershel drinking milk through his mask makes sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _'thinking'_

'talking'

'_**notes or signs'**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Me?

* * *

**Clock Tower**

* * *

I woke up to find that I was back in the Clock Tower where I started, right next to the little river that ran through the Clock Tower. I suppose it only made sense though, seeing as I fell unconscious outside the Milk Bar on the night of the third day. This meant that quite a few things happened, for one; Link had his ocarina back, and two; he was back to his original form. And as Majora had pointed out, it would be significantly harder to kill Link now.

But anyway, my plan for today was a little blurry.

_I remember Mr. Barten saying something about going to see the mayor about getting a job, so I guess I should do that. But depending on what happens there, I'll either have a job to do, or I'll end up with nothing to do for the rest of the day except for practice with my scythe._

I got up from my place on the floor and made my way up the wooden ramps of the Clock Tower to find the Happy Mask Salesman standing in his usual place. He gave me a look akin to that of surprise and intrigue, but he said nothing, just continuing to stare…and stare…and stare. Finally I broke away from his gaze and continued towards the door.

I stared at the door for minute, still astounded by how much like the game everything looked, while at the same time looking far different. I shook off my amazement and opened the door.

* * *

**Clock Town**

* * *

I took in the sight of Clock Town once again, still marveling at the fact that I was even here. I mean, for all I know, this very well could be a coma induced dream, but it felt real and that was enough for me.

I strolled through the town taking in every detail as I walked to the mayor's office. I could see the all too real fur on the dog. I could feel the grain of the wood on the treasure chest shop. I could hear the sounds of Cuccos clucking and people laughing.

I wished that this would last forever.

I snapped out of my reverie and entered the mayor's house.

* * *

**Mayor's Residence**

* * *

I walked over to the secretary and handed her a note.

_**Can I make an appointment to see the mayor?**_

"Certainly, he's in a meeting right now, but I'll let you know when you can see him. You can take a seat over there." She said, gesturing to the couch next to the wall near the entrance.

I nodded my head and walked over to take a seat. But before sitting down, I realized something. The mayor was never going to get out of that meeting unless Link came strolling in with the Couple's Mask, and I couldn't just barge in and demand a job.

Instead of waiting for that to happen, I decided to go see if I could get a job working for someone else.

* * *

Six hours later and still no job. I tried the post office but he said he doesn't need another mail worker, I tried the various minigame shops around town but they said the same thing as the postman, I even tried the Milk Bar but Mr. Barten said I wasn't qualified to work there. I had nowhere else to go for a job…And then I had a moment of clarity. I had a weapon, thus I could kill monsters. I'm sure someone would hire me for something if they knew I could fight.

I decided to write up some little flyers on the papers that I had.

_**Having trouble with monsters? Hershel Wile can help! Look for a man dressed in white in the Laundry Pool area!**_

It was cheesy and lame, but it would have to do. I started throwing these papers around town until I was down to about twenty or so papers. I figured I should save the rest of the papers for communication and headed to the Laundry Pool.

I decided on the Laundry Pool because didn't typically go there if they had no reason to be there. Plus, it was quiet and there was a bench to sit on. But mostly it was because I no longer had a room at the Inn.

I sat and waited for somebody to come by. But no one ever did. Eventually, my eyelids started to get heavy, and my head started to nod. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

_I was running down a stone hallway, I didn't know why I was running but I assumed I was being chased due to the fact that I kept glancing over my shoulder._

_The hallway was dark; I could only see a maximum of five feet in front of me. As I ran farther and farther, the hallway began to get smaller and smaller until eventually, I had to crawl on all fours. I kept crawling and crawling, but I hit a dead end. I'm not sure why, but this filled me with a sense of dread far beyond anything I had felt before._

_The floor gave out beneath me and I fell down to a cold stone floor covered in moss along with a few bricks from the above passage that I had fallen from._

_I stood up and looked around. The room was large and circular with nothing but a flower in the middle. From my place on the ground, I couldn't see the ceiling, but I knew it must be just beyond my range of vision since I hadn't fallen very far._

_The room appeared to be empty, but I could feel someone else's presence nearby. I snapped my fingers and my scythe appeared. I didn't know who or what it was, but one could never be too careful._

"_You're not really going to try and fight us are you?" A voice said behind me._

_I whipped around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice, but found nothing._

"_Where are you looking? I'm over here!" It said._

_I whirled around in a circle, but I still couldn't see anything resembling a life form._

"_Ahaha. Ooh, you just missed me. Now I'm over here!" It said._

_I could hear the glee in its voice and by this point I could tell that it was just messing with me. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall and continued to scan the room for any sign of the voice._

"_Hahaha! That won't do you any good!"_

_Its voice was almost familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. At first I thought it was Majora by the way it seemed to be playing, but its voice was nothing like Majora's._

"_C'mon. I think you've had enough fun with him. He's not even aware of where he his or who we are." This voice sounded exactly like the first, but with a more irritated and sober tone to its voice._

"_Aww, you're no fun…But I suppose you're right. Shall we?" The first voice said._

"_We shall."_

_Immediately following that, two people started to step out of the shadows. The one on the left was wearing an outfit identical to mine, but instead of white, it was black. Even his hair was black. It's like he was the complete opposite of me._

_The one on the right was also wearing an identical outfit, but it was grey and he was wearing a mask as well, just like me and the guy in black._

_I watched them walk closer and closer until they were just a few feet from me. They stopped and simply looked at me._

"_...Who are you guys?" I asked._

"_BAHAHAHA! Who are we?! AHAHA! He doesn't know who we are!" The one in black said._

"_Please calm your laughter. It's only normal that he doesn't know who we are; after all, he's never met us." The one in grey said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll make it simple for you. Rolf! You know what to do."_

_The one in black, whose name was apparently Rolf, gave a nod and a chuckle. At once, the two of them started to remove their masks._

_As the masks were lowered, I suddenly understood why their voices were familiar._

_They were me._

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, another late update. But this time I have two good excuses for it. The lesser excuse is that I started college and I've been busy. The bigger and more prevalent excuse is that I've been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder. In short, this means that I have three different personalities. It's basically like I have three different people that live in my body, and the other two can't remember what the one did while he was using the body.**

**But enough about me, or I guess I should say us.**

**Tell us what you think!**

**And as always; Thanks for reading!**


End file.
